Doki Doki Merry Christmas
by YuumaTachibana99
Summary: Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, a festive period for love, family and gratitude; values everyone holds dear. And it's no different for Monika, Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori! Hot chocolate and marshmallows aren't the only things to warm up one's heart in the winter season, as the girls will make MC-kun's heart (Mine, I guess?) throb and melt this Christmas!


December 25th, Christmas Morning

I stared blankly outside of my window, while sitting in front of my desk. Aimlessly, without really focusing on anything in sight. As I watched the December snow flurry before my eyes in the embrace of perhaps slightly warmer sunlight, I registered a gentle thud sound.

"Here," A slightly cheery voice spoke to me, as my vision now moved to a white mug being placed on the table.

I simply mumbled a response of thanks and grabbed the mug, drinking the black liquid inside it.

Beautiful, delicious, refreshing - mere words were not sufficient to describe my gratefulness to this...elixir of live, that we commonly call "Coffee". Really now, I think I might have a dependence or addiction to this. I can barely function without it.

And to think I used to hate this bitter, black fluid back in high school, saying it was unhealthy or just disgusting. What a fool I was then to not recognize the prowess of coffee. But still, it's thanks to a certain someone that I was introduced to this drink.

Chugging and swallowing down the remaining coffee, I placed the mug back down on the table. Taking a deep breath, I felt my consciousness coming back to me.

I feel like a new man, there's no coffee like Costa Rican coffee.

"Thanks, and Good Morning." I turned and greeted my coffee provider, feeling less dead than I was a moment ago.

"Goooooood Morning, Honey!~" My wife replied before hugging me tightly, as if I'd disappear if I wasn't pinned down.

Cute as a button and sweet like sugar - though I usually drink my coffee black.

Really, after all these years and she hasn't changed a bit... And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Separating after our embrace, I smiled as I looked at her, feeling a creeping warmth in my heart. If it puts a smile on her face and gives us an opportunity at creating a happy family, then perhaps being a corporate slave isn't so bad after all.

"You're up awfully early today. It's a rare day off for you, you could sleep in a bit longer."

Hearing that, I looked up at the clock on my desk.

7.00 a.m.

She's right, it is early for me. Though I wake up earlier for my job on weekdays, on weekends and day-offs I usually sleep in till 9.

"Well, I'm no child but I can be excited for Christmas morning too right?" I chuckled a little, reminiscing about simpler times in my childhood.

"Ahaha that's true. But unfortunately, there's no present waiting for you under the tree today~"

"Aww, but why? I had been such a good boy all year!" I pretended to be upset with a disappointed frown on my face.

"Well~ I don't know about that; what good husband would take so long to give his loving wife, who basically revived him with coffee, a good morning kiss?" She replied playfully while placing her hand on her hip and a finger on her lips.

"I can fix that!" I half-shouted in excitement, and practically jumped up and held her in my arms, before sharing a gentle kiss.

Hmm... Tastes like coffee.

Distancing my face from hers as we end the kiss, I watch her slowly open her eyes and blush lightly.

"You reek of coffee, Yuuma."

"So do you. But hey, you love both me and coffee right?" I joked cheekily.

"Ahaha, you got me there. But I love the former so much more than the latter~"

Despite being married for many years and practically sharing this sort of flirtatious banter everyday, it did my heart skip a beat and fluster me.

"I love you, Monika. So, so very much."

"Hehe, I know that~"

"Well, now that I'm such a good husband, surely I deserve a present, no?" I said with a wide-grin on my face.

"Ahaha, sure~ What would you like?"

I placed my hand on my cheek, feinting to be deep in thought. Good question, what DO I want? I practically have everything I need and want already; a good life, big house, beautiful wife. I could basically die and have no regrets, but well that's not the answer she would be looking for.

"Hmm... How's a date sound? We could go grab dinner and watch a movie, just like old times. It has been a while since we had a proper date, due to our busy lifestyles."

"Sure, that sounds like fun! Then you would invite me over to your place, say nice things to me, then attempt to get into my pants? Just like old times?" Monika said with a smug on her face, as if trying to trigger a response out of me.

"Yup, except now we're married. So been there, done that. Furthermore, the pleasure wasn't just mine." I said with a wink, attempting to wipe that smug smile of her face.

Monika giggles with a heavy tint of red on her face as she blushes. Hah, I got you there!

"So, it's decided then! But enough about me, you've been an excellent wife; you deserve a gift too! What can I get you? A new piano?"

"Well~ I could ask for many things, seeing that I'm such an overachiever! But I guess the date is a gift for me too, seeing that I've been wanting to spend some more time with you anyways."

My darling you in the large white bow, you are different gravy.

"Monika..." Shunned by words, I just stood there stunned and muttered her name.

"Hehe... I can be a smooth-talker too. But jokes aside, I really do have it all. Everything I've ever wanted, all the people that I love, cherished and embraced in one place."

Monika approaches me and wraps her arms around me, then looks at me a little bit teary eyed, as if she just realized a deep fulfillment in life.

"Our reality is a happy one, because of you, Yuuma. These are gifts I can never repay you fully for the rest of my life. So please, know that I'm grateful."

Monika says, pouring out the contents of her heart and mind. This reality of ours, seemed impossible to be true back then. And now having being told that, it does feel surreal. But... these gifts weren't only for her; they are my desires too. And while I don't say it that often, I'm always grateful and overwhelmed too.

Feeling emotional and grateful myself, I reciprocate her embrace and hold her tight. Placing my forehead on hers, I mutter:

"Thank you, Monika, but you're wrong about one thing. I owe my life and all my happiness in life to you too, and I'll dedicate my whole life to making you - no, us, happy. It's not just me so far, and it won't be any of us doing it alone from now onwards too."

Teary-eyed with joy from our words, we came together again and our lips met again.

Christmas sure is a jolly time. A time of love, family, gratitude and gifts.

And speaking of gifts...

Loud but tiny and plentiful footsteps can be heard approaching our room, followed by frantic knocks on the door and it swinging open.

"Mother! Father!" "Papa! Mama!" "Daddy! Mommy!"

Exclaimed the three children, rushing through into the room, each holding a present in their tiny hands.

Monika quickly turned away from me to face them, squatting down to embrace them.

"Awwww. Look at how many presents Santa left you, kids. You girls sure have been good children!"

"Yup! I really hope Santa liked the cookies and milk for him, Natsuki-chan spent a lot of time trying to get it right!" The child with the small bow hair tie speaks out.

"Ahaha I'm sure he did, Sayori. But I'll ask him just to be sure~"

"Wait, Mother knows Santa?"

"Of course I do, Yuri! I think all of you do too, actually!"

"What? Really!" All of the children exclaim in sync.

"Yup. But more importantly, what do you have there in your hands?" Monika looks at me mischeiviously and diverts the topic quickly. Nice one! I'll tell them Santa doesn't exist someday, but not today!

Placing their gifts on my desk, the children then eagerly looked to open the boxes to reveal their gifts.

Natsuki and Yuri seemed to have no problems opening theirs, but Sayori seemed to have issues with removing the tape on the wraps.

"Here, Sayori, let me help." Yuri offers, producing a pair of safety scissors from her pocket and cutting open the gift with ease.

Wait, what. Yuri where did you get that, why do you carry that with you? I'm glad you're being a helpful and caring older sister but I'm baffled. Well, I'll let it slide for now, I suppose.

"Thank you, Yuri-neechan!" Sayori basically shouted as she hugs her sibling in gratitude.

Natsuki eyed up her older sisters' interaction and then spoke:

"Onee-chan, h-help me cut my wraps t-too!"

Hold on, you were doing just fine. You don't NEED their help. Unless...

"Sure." Yuri answers promptly and briefly.

"Hehe, Natsuki-chan is so cute! Anything for my little sister~" Sayori sings gleefully as she jumps from hugging Yuri to embracing Natsuki.

"H-hey, w-wait, you're not even helping out!" Natsuki exclaimed as she was basically squashed inside Sayori's embrace.

As Sayori continued to spoil Natsuki, Yuri swiftly and gracefully opened the gifts, revealing their contents.

In Yuri's box, there was a book, a small purple hairpin, and a pen.

In Sayori's box, a book, a red hairbow, and a small sand jar.

In Natsuki's box, another book, a red hairclip, and an apron.

"Well, do you girls like it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes." "Yup!" "Yeah!" The children answer simultaneously, oozing with joy.

"Ahaha that's great. Let's try on your hair accessories now, OK?"

Monika then helps them put on their hair accessories, one-by-one and each of them just wait patiently as their mother fixed their hair. Smiling unconsciously while doing so, Monika's motherlike aura was permeating across the room.

It was a very soft, and benevolent smile. As if she were in bliss and there was nothing wrong in the world.

The small things, like fixing her children's hairs and watching them interact, meant the world to Monika. She's...not just a great wife and person, but a fitting mother as well.

"All done." Monika whispers as she finishes up.

Looking at each other with awe and elation, the children gather in a circle and scrutinize each other's adornment, then they thank Monika in unison.

"Thank you very much, Mother." "Thank you, Mama!" "Thanks, Mommy!"

Flattered and perhaps touched by their appreciation, Monika simply smiled and replied:

"Anything for my lovely little children~"

"Anyone up for a group photo?" I suggested seeing as they were so chummy and all had hair decorations, while preparing to take a picture.

Reacting cheerfully, the children stood around Monika and posed for the picture.

"Say cheese!" I said cuing for the photo to be taken.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Monika replied.

And just before the photo was taken, Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori turned to Monika to kiss her, which was followed by:

"I love you, Mother!"

"I love you, Mama!"

"I love you, Mommy!"

And as I heard the phone camera clicking and the camera flash fading, I swear I could see Monika smiling widely as tears of joy roll down her cheeks, as she was surrounded by loved ones.

And in the photo, all I could see was a loving mother, and her beloved triplets.

I felt my heart melt into a warm puddle while looking at it. Monika was right; all she ever wanted, was indeed right here in this picture and this point of time and space.

This is Our Reality.

As I expected, the heart-throbbing girls really did make it a Doki Doki Merry Christmas.


End file.
